


Saint Valentine

by wrestlingfae



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aleister Black is part of the occult like we all know he truly is ok, F/M, I wrote this in 2017, Occult, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, Witches, and his girl is a white witch, basically romeo and juliet, mention of execution, sadness tbh, welcome to an unedited mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlingfae/pseuds/wrestlingfae
Summary: Secret relationships between two feuding groups always end the way we expect them to: In tragedy. This is exactly like that.--“…your heart is pure.”





	Saint Valentine

Aleister’s fingertips traced the outline of her collarbone and drifted down the length of her arm. She was an angel when she slept like this; naked, curled up next to him, and only covered by a blanket. He loved to listen to her steady breathing and feeling the way her chest rose and fell against his touch. He could stay like this forever, gentle touches against soft skin and silently worshiping her, but his time was limited.

“I’m so in love with you,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to her cheekbone and sliding out of the bed to put on clothes.

These last fews days with her had been nice. They stayed hidden away inside her house protected under all of its white magic wards. Undetected by any of her own people, not even Aleister’s own Black Mass brethren could find them. He looked on at her, how the thinness of the blanket accentuated her curves and wanted nothing more than to get back into bed with her. But he had disappeared for nearly a week, and he was sure that people had to be wondering where exactly he had ventured off to, and he wondered if Corbin was out looking for him.

In her coven, as well as his cult, it wasn’t allowed to have any sort of romantic relationship with someone of opposite beliefs. You married within your own kind or not at all.

Once his clothes were put back on properly, Aleister stood at the side of the bed and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He had thought at one time that he wouldn’t marry at all, it was of no considerable interest to him, but then he met her.

_“You do know this is white witch territory, don’t you?”_

_Aleister was sitting under the shade of a tree, completely surrounded by a field of Baby’s breath. From his spot, he slowly opened an eye to blink up at her, and pull his single earbud from his ear. She had a bag filled with what looked like paint supplies if the canvas that was tucked under her other arm was anything to go by._

_She was beautiful, long flowing hair that was pulled out of her face by a black and white bandana, her eyes large and bright, and eyelashes so long that they swept across her cheekbones each time she blinked._

_He smiled, “I do. Are you going to use your white magic to dispose of me?”_

_For a second, she opened her mouth to protest but understood his words to be a simple tease. “Yes, I’ll summon rabbits to smother you to death with their fur.”_

_Her own smile was blinding, and Aleister couldn’t help falling into the infectiousness of it. For a white witch, she seemed completely at ease with him in her presence. Usually, when white and dark magic came in reachable distance of one another they never spoke, just glared. She was the only one he’d met that hadn’t turned their nose up to him. She even sat down right across from him, her knees gently knocking into his shoes as she began pulling out her art supplies._

_“So, I’ve never seen you around these areas before.”_

_“Are you implying you’ve seen me around other areas?” He was curious, he came to this area a lot but he had never seen her. He would never forget a face or a kindness like hers._

_She looked up at him over the top of the canvas she was now sitting up straight. “Aleister Black, you’re a hard man to miss and an even tougher one to ignore.”_

_Her smile was back again and he sat up straighter, and drew his knees up to lean forward on his elbows so that he could be closer and make direct eye contact._

_“And your name?” When she told him, he felt like he’d been punched in the gut but he didn’t indicate it. It was like everything he was waiting for all at once. Giving a name in her world meant delicate intimacy and trust, he had half expected her to scoff at him, but she’d surprised him once again. “Beautiful,” he grinned._

_She hummed, her smile now soft as she played with the paints and pressed her brushes against the canvas in slow, sure strokes. “Do you like it out here, Mr. Black?”_

_Aleister nodded and looked out amongst the sea of baby’s breath in front of him. “It’s calm, the only kind of calm that land with white magic in its roots has.”_

_“This land,” she started, not looking up from her project, “only allows certain souls to venture onto it. Usually only white witches.”_

_He danced his left hand over the tops of the flowers, a soft smile on his lips as he reminisced about his past. “My mother was a white witch, she would always bring me here in the summer months to play. She would rest against this tree and she’d watch me as I ran through the clouds of these flowers.” There was no reason to spew his memories onto her, no reason to even share his reasoning for being here. They were supposed to be enemies, at least, that’s what the elders of his cult would say. All of them too stuck in their old ways. “That’s probably why this land allows me to stay; it remembers me.”_

_She reached out then, laying a hand down onto his ankle in a show of understanding and compassion. Although Aleister hadn’t said it, she could tell that his mother was no longer on this plane of existence. She could hear the bittersweet nostalgia in his words, as well in the way his eyes looked far off when he spoke._

_After that, there were no words from either one of them as she continued to paint and Aleister had no clue how long they had been there. The sun was setting now, so hours, easily, but then she started to pack up her things and a pang of some odd emotion went through his chest._

_“Innocence and purity of heart, that is what baby’s breath stands for.”_

_Aleister blinked up at her as she stood, her bag of tools on her shoulder and her paint stained hands holding tightly onto the canvas._

_“I know that. What are you trying to say?” Maybe this is where she would tell him to leave. She had been generous enough not to actually call on the rest of her coven to drive out such a ‘devil worshiper’ onto their sacred white land._

_“That’s why this land lets you step foot onto it, because your heart is pure.” She smiled shyly and took another step forward as she held out the canvas to him. “This is for you, for your memories. Thank you for keeping me company today.”_

_Aleister stared at her, awestruck simply by her mere existence, not quite grasping that he had met a white witch who didn’t mind his company and then thanked him for it! When she walked away and Black shook the feeling of awe off his bones he looked down at her painting. The gasp that left his mouth was quiet, but loud and echoing all the same. He felt a lump in his chest, his throat, and a hard pressure right behind the eyes. It was a painting of his mother, perched against the same tree he was at now, smiling with the fields of baby’s breathe surrounding her. She looked so happy, so alive and his heart broke for the mother that was stolen away from him._

–

“You were gone for a hell of a long time, Black.” Baron was leaning back in one of the dining room chairs, balancing on two of its legs. “They’ve all been looking for you.”

Aleister only glanced over at him, easily passing by him to ascend the stairs to his room. Baron knew damn well where he’d been. With a nose like a wolf, he could always smell the _‘peppermint and rich soil, gods Aleister could she be anymore of a white witch?’_

“You can’t keep disappearing for days at a time to go see your little white princess! I can’t keep pretending I’m searching the ends of the territory for you, my ass’ll be caught one day you selfish dick!”

Baron’s jabs were nothing but camaraderie, yet he knew it was the truth. He couldn’t keep disappearing for a handful of days with the position he held within his cult. He had an image to uphold, whether or not he wanted to.

“I got it, Corbin.”

“We’ve got that accordance meeting tomorrow,” his voice carried up the stairs, growing deeper and quieter as he ascended up after Aleister. “‘s good you came back before they sent the hounds.”

Aleister snorted, listening to Baron grumble about the last time they had to send them out. That Ambrose was a wild one, stalking him with ease and jubilance like it was what he was bred to do. Both he and Rollins had startled him on his way back into the territory as he passed a weeping willow and they both popped out of it with vegetation draped around them and mud smeared on their faces. Reigns was only a little ways away and had nearly pissed himself with laughter at the way Aleister had nearly jumped out of his skin. Black’s guard was down and he was too lovestruck after having spent the day with his lover.

As he undressed, his hands drifted over the parts he remembered she had touched with silvery sparks of power that he wished had branded her palm print into his skin.

When they parted, for however many days unknown, they always embedded parts of their magic into one another’s skin, hoping that the feeling of their touch would stay thrumming underneath until they could see each other again.

–

It was Valentine’s Day and he hadn’t seen her in nearly a month, they’d send careful messages to one another. Just to check in and make sure the other was okay and having a good day. But, recently, she hasn’t been reaching out and it’s been stuck on his mind.

Now, he was sitting at his desk, staring at his phone like some lovesick puppy and Corey Graves was there, sitting in the chair in front of Aleister’s desk. He may have not realized he had been sitting there.

“What do you want?”

Corey smirked, flipping a lighter between his fingers before smoothing over the flaming heart that was etched into its metal. “Have you ever heard the story of Saint Valentine, boss?”

“Are you really going to tell me this story on Valentine’s Day? It’s gruesome.”

“I know, right up my alley. At least it’s a shit holiday to begin with.“ Corey smirked, leaning forward on the desk with his elbows to tell the medieval tale. “Saint Valentine, a.k.a. Roman priest Valentinus, was arrested by Emperor Gothicus and put into the custody of the aristocrat named Asterius. You knew that, right?”

Aleister sighed and stood up to walk around the room to grab a few papers from the cabinet across the room. “Yes, Graves. I’m aware.”

“Good! As the story goes, Asterius made the mistake of letting the preacher dude speak. Valentinus went on and on about, ya know, Christ leading Pagans out of the shadow of darkness and into the light of truth and salvation. All that glamorous bullshit.” Corey cleared his throat and stood, coming to stand near Aleister as he flipped through a file, trying to occupy himself. “Asterius made a bargain with Valentinus: If the Christian could cure Asterius’s foster-daughter of blindness, he would convert. Valentinus put his hands over the girl’s eyes and chanted some incantation that essentially worked, and voila! The kid could see, but that’s according to the legend. Then, ya know, A-man got baptized along with his family, but unfortunately, that fuckin’ Emperor heard the news, and he ordered them all to be executed.”

“And then Valentinus was the only one to be beheaded. I know Corey, it’s actually depressing.” Aleister placed the file back into the cabinet and faced Corey head on. “Are you done?”

“No! And guess the fuck what!!” Aleister’s face was like stone, as he grimaced while he listened to Corey, his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked as if he could snap him in half at any second. “Good ole Valentinus wasn’t a damn Christian! _He was a white witch_ – or warlock, whatever the hell they call the dudes around there! Ya see? The white witches have been trying for literal centuries to ‘ _bring us out of the darkness’_ ” he snickered, “we snubbed them then too.”

“What was the point of that tale, Graves?” Aleister was on edge now, hot coals aflame underneath his skin when Corey’s story came to an end. It reminded him of all the innocence that was vanquished by the previous leaders, by his own grandfathers and great grandfathers.

“Huh? Oh! Right,” he chuckled, “it’s Valentine’s Day today, boss. Thought you should know since you’re always going to see that white witch of yours.”

In a flash, Aleister had Corey slammed up against the nearest wall with his hand around his throat. “You trying to threaten me? I assure you, I’m much better at it than you.”

“Far from it,” Corey’s voice was gravelly as Aleister applied pressure to his hold. “Trying t’ warn you.”

Aleister loosened his hold on him and stepped back. “Elaborate, _quickly_.”

Corey took a deep breath in and rubbed absently at his neck. “There’s talk going around about your continuous absences. Hunter, apparently, has already looked further into everything.”

A heavy weight settled in his gut. “Leave.”

“What?”

“I said, _leave_!” With his shout the door to his office was thrown open and Corey quickly made his way out.

Aleister was shaken, shock evident on his face. He wasn’t supposed to see her today maybe tomorrow, but if Hunter knew… oh _gods_ , if Hunter knew.

Grabbing his phone, he shot a quick text out to Baron saying that he’d be leaving HQ in order to check on something. Even in the broad daylight he’d cross the territory lines to find her, to make sure she was safe and far away from any of the higher ups.

–

When he got to her place, he noticed that the wards were broken. The bags and crystals she had placed around the premise were snapped and crushed into fine powders that were laid out on her front step.

“Mr. Black.” Aleister looked up from the ground and came face to face with Hunter. He looked troubled, like he had done difficult business. “I suggest you come inside.”

With careful steps, he followed him and in the living room he saw her sitting on her couch. She looked like she had been crying and the demon that was inside of him whispered for him to rip apart whoever had done that to her. Whomever had pushed her to point of crying, he would rip out their heart.

Next to her, was another woman with golden flecks on her cheekbones that bled into her eyes. Aleister recognized her as the Grand High Witch of the coven and the heavy weight that was in his stomach earlier had now risen to his throat.

“I will be leaving now.” It was the only thing she said when he stepped into the room. “Child, I will see to you tomorrow.” Before the High Witch left she addressed Hunter. “I’m happy that we could come to an agreement.”

She left without acknowledging him and he was fine with it. Aleister stepped forward, wanting to touch the woman he was so irrevocably in love with, but he couldn’t in the presence of an elder.

“Aleister, sit.” Upon command, he did and when he sat she immediately wrapped her hand around his. “It’s come to our attention that you and this white witch have engaged in an intimate relationship with one another.” Aleister nodded, unable to say a single word. “You are the leader of our cult, you were the heir that your father spawned in secret. Half white magic, half black magic. We welcomed you with open arms because we saw your potential.”

Aleister squeezed her hand and she did the same. She was shaking, and he wanted to do nothing but wrap her up in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, it had to be okay.

“Hunter, please, I know that I’ve broken the rules-“

“Yes,” he interrupted, “and although you are the leader by title, you are not the All Powerful.”

It took everything in Aleister’s power not to sneer at Hunter. The All Powerful was Hunter’s father-in-law, and he was a son of a bitch to deal with on trivial matters, there was no telling what he would do if he had caught wind of his relationship with a white witch.

“I would have liked things to end well. Differently than they had for your mother.” At that, Aleister tensed, his mother had been killed when he turned five, but he hadn’t known by whom and it wasn’t as if he could ask his own people what had happened to her. “But it’s out of my control.”

“Excuse me? What are you talking about?” Aleister was close to hysterics. Hunter’s words were suddenly too much to process. “Are you telling me my mother’s murder was ordered?”

“Yes, you would think that we – being the ones wielding black magic – would be more drastic with our punishments and seek immediate execution, but it’s actually the opposite.”

“The Grand High Witch admitted it.” Her voice was small and quiet, barely reaching his ear even though she was right next to him. Her smile that he had seen in pictures days before was no where to be seen. “She wanted your mother executed as soon as they found out she was pregnant with you. But, because you were your father’s heir there was a negotiation. She would live to raise you until you were five years old, and then they would execute her.”

It was like the world was crashing down around him. He was sure that it had been his cult that murdered his mother. That they were so ashamed of his father bathing in the white light of a witch that they’d killed her to get back at him. Yet, it was nothing of the sort. They punished both of his parents, let them bring him into the world, raise him for five years and be happy, then rip the family apart.

Hunter cleared his throat, “The Grand High Witch doesn’t want history to repeat itself, because she is pregnant with your child she will be taken care of by her own coven accordingly.”

Aleister’s head snapped up at the words. “Pregnant?”

“You told me you weren’t going to say anything to him!” She cried out, clutching not only his hand but now her own stomach.

“He deserves to know what he is going to be losing. Maybe now his bloodline will learn from the mistakes they’ve made.” He looked between both of them and sighed, “We’ve agreed to give the two of you one last day together, it is Saint Valentine’s Day after all.”

As Hunter left, Aleister was stunned into silence. They were still sitting next to one another, still holding each other’s hands, but not speaking a word. Her face was pressed against his shoulder and she was leaving small kisses.

“Are you upset with me?” Aleister shook his head, but suddenly he couldn’t see anything clearly. He felt her shift by his side to sit sideways in his lap and the pads of her thumbs brushed away the tears on his cheeks. “Please don’t cry,” she pleaded with him, pressing her forehead against his. “I’ve done enough of it for the both of us.”

“How could I not? They’ve taken away my mother, now you and what would have been our child!” The sob wrecked its way through Aleister’s chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face into her hair. “It isn’t fair, none of it is.”

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just holding one another. Stroking each other’s hair and melding their bodies together for what was soon to be the last time.

“We could run away together,” he suggested after a long while.

“And get you into more trouble? No, I have to let you go.”

He always thought that he would be the one to say that to her, to whisper it in her ear as he held her close to him in bed one last time. But, instead, here she was with her hands framing his face, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks and the hairs of his beard, and her forehead pressed against his, whispering those same words.

“Why?” He knew why. He knew that her coven and his cult would do whatever they could to find the both of them. They had no where to go.

“I’d rather you live on and find another form of happiness than to be on the run and lose one another.” Those words sent his heart into a frenzy and his stomach in knots because that was still what was happening. He was losing her.

She pressed her lips softly against his, her hands branding the touch of her skin into him as they ventured to the back of his neck. Aleister wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed her for all that he was worth. He loved this woman. He loved her like the sun loved the moon, and she was just as easily going to be taken away from him.

“I love you,” she said to him between rushed, heated kisses. “No matter what plane of existence I am on, I will always love you. Fiercely and forever.”

“Forever,” he echoed back.

–

The next morning, Aleister woke up in her bed to her side being empty and cold. He was sure she had cast some sort of sleeping spell in the hopes of an easy parting but he couldn’t help but to be upset. On her bedside table there was a note addressed to him:

_**‘Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe’** _

_Thank you for loving me enough so that I could breathe. I’ll be with you and the stars every night, all you have to do is simply look up and tell the moon that you love her. I’ll be sure to hear._

_I love you forever._

Aleister let out a shuddering sob as he collapsed against the wall. The coolness of it a shock to the bare skin of his back, but he welcomed it. He was hot and sobbing, his hands holding tight to the letter as he read her words over and over again.

While he blinked away his tears to see her writing, he saw something on his hip, invisible to the naked eye if one hadn’t been looking for it. It was a small infinity sign, tattooed to his skin in white ink. It was a stark contrast to all the tattoos on his body, but it was the most welcomed, the most cherished, most heart wrenching one of them all.

Aleister could feel her magic underneath the mark when he rested his palm over it and he sighed in bittersweet contentment at the feeling, and as he tilted his head up to the ceiling with tears spilling out the corners of his eyes he whispered, “Fiercely and forever.”


End file.
